Futurama - The Movie
Futurama - The Movie is a 2019 American science-fiction adventure romantic comedy film based on the animated television series Futurama. the film was release in February 9, 2019. The film was directed and produced by series creator Matt Groening and David X. Cohen to return as a writer for the film. Christopher Tyng (who did the music in seven seasons of Futurama in 1999-2013) and Hans Zimmer (who did the music in the 1994 film, The Lion King) will be do the original score and composed for the film as well. Plot The film follows the plot of the TV series Futurama focusing on Philip J. Fry (Billy West) , Skye Hunt (Alecia Tisdale), Leela Fry (Katey Sagal), Bender Rodriguez (John DiMaggio), Amy Kroker (Lauren Tom), Hubert J. Farnsworth (Billy West), Hermes Conrad (Phil LaMarr) and Dr. John A. Zoidberg (Billy West) had to travel and defeat the new villain named Rob-8 (Cary Elwes) whom he was about to destroy Fry and Leela's marriage. Skye and the gang can do anything to use their powers and their abilities to defeat and destroy Rob-8 as well as to save Fry and Leela's marriage. The events of "Meanwhile", Fry and Leela already been celebrating their 13th wedding anniversary (which they had been married for 13 years) but Fry accuses himself for destroying the toxic waste which the citizens of New New York will come after him and his family. The Planet Express Crew escapes the city one night and they accuses Fry for destroying the toxic waste (Which Leela tries to warn her husband about the toxic waste) then Leela decides to record her and Fry's wedding video, tells him that she and the rest of the crew will be leaving Phoenix, Arizona to help the citizens of New New York and they will never ever coming back in Phoenix, Arizona to see Fry again. Heartbroken and alone, Fry goes to the eldest woman for advice to save New New York from Rob-8 and find his family. At New Jersey Station, Leela and The Planet Express Crew were captured by Rob-8, who took them back to the dome. Fry dressed up as a commander Joseph King and ask one of his solders to release the town of New New York, realized that Fry wants to rescue his family, friends and his citizens by knocking down the solders. Fry decides to use the glue so that he can climb the dome and rescue the citizens of New New York and save his family. Fry seemingly reunite with Skye (whom she pretends to have the orphans as her friends), they were with Bender to defeat Rob-8 by say the word of " the treasure of I'm a wiener". Amy looks for Kif (Maurice LaMarche) but Gary claims that her FonFon Ru is dead which Amy shrinks in horror and Kif is still alive, they walk together in hand in hand but Amy apologize to her FonFon Ru and they continue their relationship. Fry, Skye and Bender return to New New York City after they defeat Rob-8 and the citizens cheering for them, Skye then reunite with her younger sister's pet, Max (Frank Welker). Fry can't see his wife until Leela found him first (whom she was very proud of) she and Fry seemingly reunite as they shared their kiss together on a futuristic bike. Leela claims that their kiss "was the best kiss of my life" and Fry also claims in the final scene with Leela "Best kiss of your life so far" then the couple ride off the sunset together in the futuristic bike. Nine months later, the citizens of New New York agrees to help The Planet Express Crew to rebuilt the building. Fry, Skye and Bender were on a roof to rebuilt the top of Planet Express delivery company, Fry was about to hammered the tool and Bender hands over the working glass. The film ends with Fry falls over the Planet Express delivery company with a tool on his pants causing Skye and Bender to laugh at him. Cast *Billy West as Philip J. Fry, Hubert J. Farnsworth, Dr. John A. Zoidberg *Alecia Tisdale as Skye Hunt *Katey Sagal as Leela Fry (nee Turanga) *John DiMaggio as Bender Rodriguez *Lauren Tom as Amy Kroker (nee Wong) *Phil LaMarr as Hermes Conrad *Dawnn Lewis as LaBarbara Conrad (nee Slim) (in the final scene) *Maurice LaMarche as Kif Kroker (in the final scene) *Cary Elwes as Rob-8 *Frank Welker as Maxwell "Max" Hunt Production Futurama-The Movie had a big success production in November 8, 2017 and the movie had finish in December 10, 2018. Reception Trivia *This is the first Futurama movie to be released in theaters. *This is the first Futurama movie since Bender's Big Score. Easter Egg Cameo Appearences ''The Simpsons'' ''Ice Age'' ''Family Guy'' Release Futurama - The movie had been released on February 9, 2019 and Matt Groening had a agreement to be the director of the first film. Video game Futurama- The Movie game will be released on February 10, 2019 after the first film release on February 9, 2019. Sequel Futurama -The movie 2 will be released in May 21, 2029, the sequel to 2019's Futurama- The Movie in February 9, 2019. The film will be set around of Fry and Leela's marriage had a breakdown when their newborn baby daughter will be born as well as destroying their happiness. Gallery Category:Animated Comedy Films Category:2005 films Category:20th Century Fox Films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Animation and Comedy